Bringing Her Back
by John Gonzalez
Summary: (Set After Things Change) Beast Boy is still saddened by what Terra said, He wouldn't eat with the other Titans, and he only came out when no one is in the common room. He eats quickly and runs back to his room. Until someone realizes... "This has gotta stop."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

_-Flashback-_

_"Things change Beast Boy. The girl you want me to be is just a memory."_

_-End of Flashback-_

These words keep ringing in Beast Boy's mind. He wanted her back, but she didn't let him.

Beast Boy was lying on his bed, still thinking about Terra.

He was crying.

Not the kind of crying as in baby-crying, silent crying. Tiny tears went down his face.

The other Titans were worried (not to mention Starfire) about him. Beast Boy never came out of his room. He only came out for the restroom and food, but he wouldn't join the other Titans for breakfast, lunch and dinner, He ate alone, as in COMPLETELY alone. He ate fast and ran back to his room, still saddened. Until someone realized...

"This has gotta stop."


	2. The Plan

"This has gotta stop." said Robin.

"What are we going to do?" said Starfire.

"I'm thinking!" said Robin.

"He's been in his room all week." said Cyborg.

"I'm more worried than any of you are." said Robin.

Little did they know (exept Robin), Beast Boy secretly passed by, He was heading to what looks like Robin's room.

He turned the knob, locked.

"Aw, man." he said quietly.

"Looking for something?" Robin said behind Beast Boy, surprising him.

"Robin!" said Beast Boy quietly.

"Well, are you?"

"I'm looking for those hologram rings Cyborg used when he went undercover."

"Why?"

"I made up my mind, I'm brining her back."

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Robin.

"I won't tell you, unless you help me."

Robin sighed.

"I'll help you." said Robin as he unlocked his door.

"Good." said Beast Boy as he entered the room.

"So, what's the plan?" said Robin.

"Using the hologram ring, I'm going undercover as an exchange student. Then, Since there is a physical exam in the school tomorrow, I'm going to tell the doctors I'm a Titan in disguise, and I need a blood sample from the girl that looks like Terra, though I don't exactly know her real name. Then tomorrow, I'll come back with the DNA match." explained Beast Boy.

"You really thought this through, Beast Boy. It looks like you'll do anything to bring her back." said Robin.

"I will."

_The Next Day..._

"Boys and girls, meet our new student, Garfield Logan."

'Here goes nothing.' thought Beast Boy, or Garfield.

The only vacant seat was right next to...her.

He took it.

"Hi, your name is Garfield, right?" said the girl.

"Yeah."

"Tara Markov."

Garfield grinned.

"Tara. What a nice name."


	3. Memories: Beast Boy

After school, Garfield tells Tara that there is going to be a physical exam tomorrow, and they both spread the word.

"So, see you tomorrow?" said Garfield.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." said Tara.

And they parted ways. When Beast Boy arrived at the Tower...

"YES!" shouted Beast Boy so loud, everyone in the tower heard it.

"So, how'd it go?" questioned Robin.

"Her name is Tara Markov."

"So, what's next?"

"Phase 2 doesn't start until tomorrow."

"Phase 2?" questioned Cyborg, surprising Beast Boy.

Beast Boy gave him a glare.

"Robin, why don't you explain, huh?"

"OK."

_Meanwhile..._

"Mom! Dad!" called Tara.

"Yes, Dear?" said her mom.

"Where is Dad?"

"He'll be here soon."

"Anyway, a new student is in my school."

"And what is the new students name?"

"His name is Garfield."

_Back in Titans Tower..._

Beast Boy was playing Gamestation with Cyborg after a whole week in his room. Starfire was so filled with joy, she made one of her tamaranian pudding again. Raven was... was... she didn't do anything, as if she didn't care. She was meditating around the corner.

Finally, Cyborg won against Beast Boy, driving him back to his room.

_In Beast Boy's room..._

Beast Boy looked at a picture with him and Terra having the best time of their lives, memories started to flood Beast Boy's mind. When he met her, when she left, when she came back, when she joined the Titans, when he asked her out, when she betrayed them, when she was turned into stone, when she...

The last memory was the most depressing.

"Soon Terra, I'll bring you back soon." said Beast Boy as he left the room.


	4. A Little Help From Batman

The next day, the school is nearly finished with the physical exam.

"Excuse me doc, but I need to borrow a blood sample."

"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that. You are unauthorized."

Garfield whispered to the doctor he is Beast Boy undercover.

"Very well Mr. Garfield. Which blood sample would you like to borrow."

"Tara Markov."

_Later in Titans Tower..._

"Rob! I got the sample!" said Beast Boy.

"Great. Now we have to know if its a match to Terra's DNA."

"How?"

"Batman."

_Gotham City..._

"Robin."

"Bats. We need your help."

"What do you need?"

"We need to match this to Terra's. If is a match, then that's proof Tara is Terra." said Beast Boy.

"I'll see what I can do." said The Dark Knight.

_Later..._

"It's a match?!" shouted Beast Boy.

"100% match." said Batman.

"I need to keep the match." said Beast Boy.

"Here." said Batman.

"Thanks." said Robin.

"Anytime." said Batman as he disappeared.

_Back in Titans Tower..._

Beast Boy held the match in his hand, alone in the common room, hopefully no one can hear him when he said...

"I'll bring you back Terra. I promise."

"You must really miss her." said Raven, surprising Beast Boy.

"CAN I SPEND A DAY WITHOUT ANYONE SURPRISING ME?!"

"Sorry." said Raven.

"Yes I do miss her. But I'm so close to bringing her back."

Raven never liked Terra, that is, when she betrayed them.

"What are you going to do?" asked Raven.

"I'll show her the match tomorrow. If she still doesn't believe me, Plan B."

"What's Plan B?"

"Miss Martian."

"Your 'blood' sister?"

"Not just her..."


	5. M'gann Enters Tara's Mind

_The next day..._

"Tara! Tara, wait up!" said Beast Boy.

"Yes, Garfi.." Tara stopped speaking as she turned around.

It wasn't Garfield, it was Beast Boy, and Robin.

"What are you doing here? I told you to get away from me!" said Tara.

"Tara, we have something to tell you. You know BB over here still thinks you're Terra, so he took your blood sample from the exam and matched it with Terra's DNA. And guess what?" said Robin.

"It's a 100% match." said Beast Boy as he showed the picture.

"No, I don't believe you! You're lying!" Tara said in disbelief.

"Then you're going to have to come with us." said Robin.

"Why?"

"To let you know were not lying."

BB grabbed Tara by the arm and pulled her out of the school, with Robin awkwardly following.

_Back in Titans Tower..._

"Raven, teleport us to the cave." said Robin.

Tara was being held by Beast Boy and Robin, and it wasn't easy, she struggled all the way.

"Fine. Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

Raven created a portal to the cave just below their feet. And you know what happened next...

They fell in it.

_In The Cave..._

"Garfield?!"

"M'gann! Its so good to see you again!" Beast Boy said as he hugged his 'blood' sister.

"Hey, guys. Long time no see." said Robin.

"Hey Rob!" greeted Artemis.

"Robin! Good to see you." said Superboy.

"OK M'gann. You know what to do." said Beast Boy.

"Of course." said Miss Martian.

"Do you mind if I..." questioned M'gann.

Tara nodded.

M'gann reached into her mind, looking for memories about her life, she found one.

Being Terra.

Tara began to stutter.

"I... am.. Terra?" askes Tara... or TERRA.

"Your blood was a match."

"You were turned to stone."

"Nobody knew how you turned back."

Surprised, she ran out of the room.

"It's almost done." said M'gann.

"What do you mean?" asked Beast Boy.

"Her memory is coming back."


	6. Memories: Terra

**This story is discontinued. Only one person knows the ending, but there is no ending, Know one will know what will happen to Beast Boy or Tara/Terra, they will NOT come back together.**

**Syke!**

**Terra POV**

This isn't real. I am NOT Terra. I don't remeber anything. I am only a 14-year old girl in school, I am NOT a Teen Titan.

_You were a Titan..._

No I wasn't.

_You betrayed them..._

No I didn't.

_Beast Boy loved you..._

That's not true...

_And you loved him back._

Then it hit her. Her memories, her powers, all of it.

"No, it can't be."

_You left them for Slade..._

_You betrayed them.._

_They stopped Slade,_

_Beast Boy loved you..._

_And still does._

_-Flashback-_

_"It's too late!" said Beast Boy._

_"...It's never too late." said Terra._

_-End of Flashback-_

"No denying it, now." TERRA said.

Since she remembers now, she finally could use her powers, and she still has control.

_Later..._

"Where is Tara?" said Beast Boy.

"Memory revovery takes time. She might've passed out for a bit." said M'gann.

Then, Terra comes back.

"Tara, where have you been?" asked Robin.

"No, I wasn't passed out." said Terra.

She leaned in and kissed Beast Boy on the cheek, then said:

"Thanks for saving me."


	7. Brought Her Back

_Beast Boy was lyimg on his bed, still thinking about Terra. He picked up his best and most memorable photo with Terra, at the carnival, on the Ferris wheel, holding hands and smiling. He smiled, then put down the photo. If the events of yesterday never happened, he would still be depressed._

But not this time.

He ran to the common room to join the Titans, the Young Justice, and...Terra.

"Hey, dude's and dudette's!" greeted Beast Boy.

"Hey Beast Boy." said Terra.

Terra gave him a kiss that it left everyone, even Robin, saying...

"Aaaaaawwwww..." said everyone.

Suddenly, a bright flash appeared, and that could only mean one thing...

"CYBORG I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" shouted Beast Boy as he chased Cyborg, leaving everyone laughing.

_After the party..._

_**Beast Boy POV**_

This is the best two days of my life. A huge party, a big run, meeting Batman, reuniting with M'gann, and with Terra... well...

I finally brought her back.

_**The End**_


End file.
